Accept What You Have
by Princess Rosette
Summary: One is a low-life son of a devil, whilst the other one is a high standard royal who everyone thinks has a great life... How can two people from very different worlds be so alike and maybe, just maybe, might have the slightest interest in each other? Yes I drew the cover image myself, it might look retarded but hey, I tried my best xD
1. Chapter 1

**_One Piece and the characters belong to Eiichiro Oda, I own Charlotte and Amelia Rose. Please enjoy and review your thoughts and if you want more ^_^_**

* * *

A young boy, around the age of 10, sat on top of a rock looking down on his reflection in the pond below him. His face cringed up in disgust and he threw a pebble at the water and the water rippled across

 _*This sucks!* He thought *It's bad enough that I have his blood flowing through inside me, but why do I need to look so much like that bastard?!_ * The boy knew no matter what he did, he would always be the son of the devil, the son of the King of the pirates, the son that everyone across the wide world hated... For as long as he could remember, he used to bottle up his anger and would take it out on those who he asked if Roger were to have a child then he should die. It was easy for him to count up the amount of things he hated in the world, it would equal to the same amount of stars that were in the sky.

For his loved things, however, was a different story because he couldn't think of one thing that he liked in this world. What _was_ there to like for him?

"Ace! Ace!" A voice yelled out, interrupting his thoughts

He turned his head around, only to find his 7 year old younger brother Luffy running towards his way. Ace jumped down off the rock so he was slightly up to the boy's hight level

"What's got you so excited?" He asked

"Makino said that the Rosette girls will be here soon, so she sent me to find you and tell you"

Ace tutted and turned his gaze away in annoyance "I don't care, they're probably going to be boasting about how great their life is since they're princesses" He answered in anger

"Maybe they will be... nice royals?" Luffy said in slight doubt

"I've never heard such nonsense. Nice royals? Ha! That'll be the day..."

Luffy gave it some thought for some time to come up with another sentence, then responded with a "Well even if they aren't nice, at least you'll have me with you. Right, nii-chan?" He said with a goofy grin, a grin that Ace sort of admired and made him feel better no matter what mood he was in

Ace patted the young boy's head "Yeah, at least I still have you, Luffy"

"So... should we go now?"

"Suppose so, otherwise Makino might freak out about us being gone for too long"

Luffy grabbed his older brother's hand and began dragging back to the house "Let's go!"

Then, Ace realized, there _was_ something that he liked and that made him feel happy. His idiotic yet caring little brother. Even if it was just one simple thing at least it was something which was better than nothing at all...

* * *

An anti-social young purple haired girl, at the age of 9, was sitting on her desk in her room in the castle drawing pictures of animals and a garden. She felt the light of the sun shine though the window and land onto her paper. She looked outside and watched as the children outside played with their friends and were laughing with joy.

The girl smiled down on her people, however she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of them. Even if she was the daughter if the top royals, even if she did have people do as she commanded, even all that wasn't enough for her! She wanted more, something which wasn't easy to gain but when you did it would make you feel ever so happy. Something like-

"One-sama!" A voice called on the other side of the door. Another young girl, a little 6 year old pink haired, ran inside and tackled her older sister with a big hug

"Woah, hi Amelia, what's got you so cheerful?" She asked

"Oka-san* wants us now, she said we're heading out to the Dadan's house soon and wanted me to see if you were ready yet"

She sighed "I guess, I mean we don't have a choice do we?" A bit of despair was heard in her sentence

"Don't worry Charlotte-one-sama, it will be fine" Amelia said trying to convince her sister

"And how can you be so sure?" Charlotte asked

Amelia tilted her head and smiled joyfully "Because I will be there with you to assist your every needs, just like we've always done!"

Charlotte hugged her sister tightly "You're just too adorable Mills!"

"O-Okay, Lottie, I-I can't b-breathe!" Amelia said as her arms were waving around

"Oops, sorry" She released her sister, allowing Amelia to regain the oxygen she lost. Then, the girls mother walked into the room

"Hey girls" She said

"Oka-san!" They ran to their mother and hugged her tightly

"Ready to go?"

"Uh-huh"

She held her daughter's hands, there was one on each of her sides "Let's go then"

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 _Upon their short conversation, the princesses noticed their mother had a black eye and a cut lip. They didn't ask of it, since they already knew why she looked like that, it was also the reason why the queen was sending them both away. She didn't want her daughters to have to deal with the same problem that she was dealing with_

 _After the arrival and the mother left, Charlotte was immediately ignoring everyone around her and just sat outside with the cool air blowing across her skin. Everyday it was struggle, not cause she was getting abused, but because she wasn't eating and just sat outside ignoring her surroundings, even when it was late at night! Amelia had noticed this and tried her best to get her sister to eat and come inside, but the furthest she got was her sister saying "I want to stay here, with no one else to hurt me..."_

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **Thanks for reading! If you want more let me know and I'll try my best to come up with new ideas. Sorry if this is short but I have no other ideas at the moment so that's why I had to cut it short, plus I got school homework to do so... yay me (!) -_-...  
** **Don't forget to leave a review to tell me of your thoughts on this and if there is anything that needs improving**

 **Ta-ta everyone!**

 ***Oka-san= Mum/mother**


	2. Chapter 2

**1 Review, 2 Followers, 4 Favourites**

* * *

Only one whole week had pasted since the arrivals of the Rosette daughters and already there were complications, not with the youngest child but with the eldest and difficult daughter. The Dadan family were told by Amelia that she had never seen this kind of behaviour from her sister before and that it was something very new, and it was scaring her very much...

Glimpsing out the window inside the small house, Amelia saw Charlotte's body figure sitting above on the boulder just staring forwards into the depths of the dark woods. Occasionally Amelia would have to bring Charlotte her meals since her sister had not set foot inside the household and she had already tried persuading her to come inside, but all she managed to get out of Charlotte was " _I want to stay here, with no one else to hurt me..._ " which had stopped Amelia dead in her tracks and made her more concerned than before. Hot, cold, rainy, cloudy, sunshine, no matter the whether she still didn't want to enter

 **xxx**

"What are we to do with that child?!" Dadan said "It's as if she wants to live on that rock!"

"Now now boss" Magra said "We must remain calm-"

"To hell with 'remaining calm'! You know what? If she wants to stay out there then let her freeze to death, she isn't my child so she isn't my problem!"

Amelia watched as the ginger haired lady ranted off to herself, she started getting stressed and felt scared. She felt her body tremble and a slight water junction building up inside her to which lead to water coming out her eyes. She sat in the corner of the room with her hands holding her head and was in the shape of a ball, crying her sorrow and depression out

"Great now she's crying, what are we to do with these girls?! They're more annoying than the boys and they almost destroy the entire exterior of the house!" It seemed like the ginger haired lady had a bit too many bottles of sake and was now saying stuff she wouldn't speak but instead think in her head

Ace was beginning to find the crying brunette an absolute nuisance with her constant crying. He didn't like weaklings, crybabies nor girls and she had the triple combination of all three

"Will you stop crying!? God, you're annoying!" Ace yelled

Amelia stopped with the tears. Not because Ace yelled at her, but because she wanted to see if Charlotte had decided to move or not. Then, she got quite a frightening shock "O-One-sama...?" She saw the rock, but the girl was now gone "One-sama!" Amelia wanted to run outside, but the bandits prevented her by grabbing her and holding her back

"No No Amelia, you can't go out there it's too dangerous for you!"

"But my sister is out there somewhere and she could get killed!"

"She chose to go out into those woods on her own, she will suffer the consequences of her actions"

Amelia stared at the bandit in hatred and anger, whilst more tears streamed down her face again "How can you people be so evil? My people were right, you're all mean!" She ran past the bandits and into her room. Whilst everyone wondered about the girl outside and whether or not they should go get her, Ace got bored and left

 **xxx**

Charlotte ran as far away from the Dadan house as possible and did not think to turn back * _These people are driving me crazy, I can't stand living here any more! Why did mother send us away for when we were perfectly happy the way we were, even if she was getting abused by-_ * A huge gust of wind blew across her body and face, making her slow down a bit * _Damn, I'm pretty stupid to run away in this weather. Maybe I should turn back and go inside that house for once-... No no no, what am I thinking? I'm never going into that house, they don't want me nor my little sister anyway! I'm just going to keep going until I reach home, then I'll explain to mother that she made a big mistake sending us away-_ *

Then suddenly a giant tiger was in her way and was eyeing her quite hungrily "-Gulp- I'm in for it now..." She tried to take her weapon out, but felt quite weak as she did not have any energy in her whatsoever. Her vision was beginning to fade and she was in desperate need of help. Because she couldn't see properly, she was oblivious to the tiger's paw that was heading her way and there was nothing she could do about it

"Keep away!" A voice yelled as it attacked the beast and knocked it out with one hit, she couldn't make out who it was exactly but all she could see was the dark hair from the person. Her legs were at their weakest and she ended up falling forward, but was then caught by the person before she could hit the floor. She was then carried back to the house she ran from. Her eyes opened again she tried to focus hard onto the person again. When she finally did she recognized who it was

"A-Ace...?"

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **Okay, that was a pain to try and come up with but I hope you enjoyed even if this is short. Like I always say, if any one has any ideas please let me know in the reviews. Thanks ^_^**

 **One-sama= Big sister**

 **Ta-ta!**


End file.
